Axel the Vampire
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: It happened out of nowhere...Axel was just by himself when suddenly he had seen an abnormally pale person with red eyes. Whom ever she was, Axel didn't want to find out...but little did he know that she wasn't human. She was a vampire, and she was after Axel. Axel's life would soon change drastically.
1. Chapter 1

So this story has in interesting origin...it started when one of my friend's was playing around in photoshop and made Axel have red eyes and look pale. She then said he was a vampire. Then that cause a few other friends to start a smallish online RP. And then I was told that I should try and make a fanfic about a vampire Axel...so here it is.

For this story, there isnt a Org 13 or anything like that. There are heartless though. In this story Axel is a normal person who lives in Twilight Town though he has his fire magic and chakrams.

* * *

 **Ch.1**

It was late at night and Axel couldn't sleep, so he decided to go walk around Twilight Town's Underground Concourse. It was a quiet place at night and there were only a few people out, but Axel was pretty sure that no one would be in the underground areas at night. So it was the perfect place for him to walk around by himself. Axel took off his pajamas and put on his regular clothes; black pants, a black sweatshirt and black running shoes. Axel always liked to wear his dark colored clothes at night, he liked to blend in with the darkness. He then walked out of his house and started to head to the Underground Concourse.

Axel made it to one of the entrances to the Underground Concourse. He walked in and started walking around. It was a little dark in the tunnels so Axel used his fire magic to create a small ball of fire in his hands. He continued to walk around until he saw something in the shadows. Axel stopped and looked around and then shouted, "Hey! Is someone there?" There wasn't a response so Axel summoned a chakram in his other hand, in case it was a heartless.

Then a dark shadowy figure moved in the darkness again and then it started walking towards Axel. When the figure came into the light of Axel's fire he finally saw that it was a young woman. He dismissed his chakram. She had orangish-red colored hair that was pulled back on both sides and ended just above her shoulders. Axel looked carefully at her and saw that she was very pale and she had red eyes. She wore a black tank top that had a red trim outline, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She looked at Axel very curiously.

"I don't usually see anyone else down here at this time of night." She said with a smile.

"Well…" Axel started to say but was cut off.

"In fact, I don't think I have ever seen you around here before. I think I would remember someone with hair like that." The young woman then licked her lips which made Axel uncomfortable. He slowly started to back away. Something was very odd about her, and Axel didn't want to find out what it was.

"Um...I am sorry if I bothered you...but I will be going now." Axel said as he made his fire disappeared and he turned around and started running. Whom ever that was, she was odd and slightly creepy and Axel didn't like it.

But Axel could hear footsteps behind him, the young woman was following him. Axel tried to turn his head back to see if she was right behind him but he ended up tripping and falling to the ground. He moaned as he tried to get up but then he felt something on top of him. He could hear laughing, it was from the woman. She wrapped her arms around Axel, making it hard for him to move. She then leaned close to his ear and spoke.

"Oh don't you dare think about running away. I am not letting someone like you get away from me." The woman said as she laughed again.

Axel turned his head to the side to look at her and was shocked at what he saw. As she was laughing he saw her teeth and she had fangs! She was a vampire! Axel tried to break free from her grasp but she continued to hold on to him tightly. The woman used one hand to tilt Axel's head to the side, and then Axel felt a sharp pain in his neck. Axel let out a gasp, _"She is drinking my blood!"_ Axel thought to himself as he once again tried to break away but it was no use. Axel's body soon started to feel numb and his vision started to blur. He could still feel the pain in his neck but soon he couldn't feel anything and everything faded to black.

Axel woke up on a cold cement floor. He quickly sat up and looked around, there were three cement walls around him and a wall of iron bars in front of him. He realized he was in a jail cell. But there was no windows, only a few lights. Axel ran up the bars and looked around. There were empty jail cells in a long hallway with lights all over the place.

 _"Just where am I?"_ Axel thought to himself. _"The last thing I remember… That young woman, she was a vampire! She… She was drinking my blood…"_ Axel then started to worry and he looked down at his hand. As soon as he saw them he started to freak out, they were much paler than they use to be. As Axel continued to worry he felt his teeth, he ran his fingers over his teeth and felt two abnormally sharp teeth. "Oh no..." Axel said out loud as he started to panic, his breathing getting faster, "She… She t-turn me into a v-vampire!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this story...I will continue to work on it as much as possible. I will also try and get back to writing my other stories too. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I wrote a second chapter very fast. I hope you all have enjoy this strange story so far. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.2**

Axel sat down in the jail cell, still in shock. He was a vampire now, he still was having a hard time believing it. He then heard footsteps and he saw that young woman standing in front of the iron bars.

"You!" Axel shouted angrily as he ran up to the bars again.

Now that he was in a area with lights he finally got a better look at her. She was very pale and her eyes were a blood red. She looked actually close in age to Axel, around her mid 20's.

She smiled, "Well it's good to see you're up. Now I need you to follow me."

"No way am I going to follow you!" Axel replied as he backed up, away from the bars.

"If you don't want to end up dying, you are going to come with me." The woman said as she opened the iron bars, and started to walk towards Axel. Axel tried to dart past her, but she quickly grabbed onto his arms and prevented him from running away. "I said you are coming with me."

Axel sighed in defeated, she was stronger than he thought. He unwillingly followed her down the hallway, "You should tell me your name." Axel grumbled.

"Mira." The woman stated as she continued to have a firm grip on Axel's arm. "Here." She held out a small hand sized mirror to him, "I thought...you might want to take a look at yourself."

Axel took the mirror from her and looked at his face, he still couldn't believe how pale he looked. And now his eyes were no longer his vibrant green eyes, now they were a blood red. Axel grumbled again and shoved the mirror into his pocket.

Mira lead him down the hallway and at the of the hallway there was a large door. She pushed the door open to reveal a long hallway that lead to a set of stairs at the other end. At the top of the stairs was a large throne and sitting in it was a person. As the got closer Axel got a better look at the person. It was a older looking man, he looked like he was in his 50's. He was just as pale as Mira and he also had blood red eyes. He had short black hair that was spiked upwards, and a small goatee covering his chin. There was a long scar across the man's right cheek.

Mira walked up to the bottom of the stairs with Axel. She bowed her head, "He's awake now Otieno. Though as expected he was trying to escape."

"Very good Mira." The man said staring down at Axel. "Welcome newcomer. Are you going to cooperate with with us?"

Axel stared at the man, "Just who do you think you are?!" Then he turned towards Mira, "And why did you turn me into a vampire?! I demand some answers now!" But before anyone could answer Axel started to breath heavily and he collapsed to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his stomach felt like it had been empty for days. He was starving and it was hard bare.

"Before we answer anymore questions, you will need to get some blood, so you won't starve." Otieno said and then he looked over at Mira. "Lead him out to the forest, help him find some animals. Make sure he doesn't get too carried away."

Mira nodded and helped Axel up onto his feet. He grabbed onto her as he continued to breath heavily. He felt so hungry, and he felt so weak because of it. Mira lead him down the hallway and out of the door.

As they walked down the jail cell hallway Axel managed to say something, "Why...why am I so hungry? I don't think I have ever been this hungry before in my life."

"When someone first becomes a vampire, they need to drink blood within 24 hours or they will suffer from extreme starvation and then die."

Axel gritted his teeth. "Why...did you do this to me?!" Axel asked as he gripped his stomach again in pain.

Mira shrugged, "I don't really know...but we need to hurry." They reached the end of the hallway which had a staircase that was leading upwards. They soon reached the top of the staircase where there was a door. Mira opened it and then they walked out to a forest.

Axel's head started to ache, "How...will I be able to get...blood?" Axel asked in a weak voice. "I don't know how…" He trailed off.

"Your vampire senses are new to you, but they will come to you with ease. You will learn how to use them and perfect them over time." Mira explained.

They walked through the forest for a bit before seeing a fox a few feet away from them. As soon as Axel saw the fox he stared at it wide-eyed. Mira looked at Axel, she saw that his red eyes were now glowing.

Axel immediately let go of Mira and charged at the fox, he jumped at it and caught it in his hands. He bared his fangs and was ready to bite into the fox. But just before he could bite into it Mira grabbed Axel back by his hair. He still held on the fox and tried to get close to bite it but Mira was strong enough to hold him.

"Stop right now! Don't lose control, I know it is tempting but you must not over do it. We don't like to kill animals, it would make people suspicious. We only take what we need. Calm down!" Mira shouted.

It took a few seconds but Axel soon shook his head and came back to his senses. He slowly breathed in and out. He stared down at the fox, taking a deep breath before sinking his vampire teeth into the fox. It felt so strange to Axel but yet it felt right. " _I guess that makes sense since I am a vampire now. Still though...I can't believe I am actually drinking blood."_ Axel thought to himself.

Mira let go of Axel's hair and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Remember, take only what you need. You will know when it's enough."

After a minute Axel let go of the fox, and it slowly walked off. "Will it be alright?" Axel asked.

Mira nodded, "You didn't drain all of it's blood, it will recover within a few days. Do you feel better now?"

Axel slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah...I think so. I feel much better now."

"Ok let's head back." She grabbed Axel's arm and started to walk back towards to the door they had come out of.

"Why do you need to still hold on to me? Do you think I still could run away?" Axel asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"Maybe. I am not sure. I just want to be safe, I can't have you running around doing who know's what." Mira said.

Axel sighed, "Look… I may not be happy with you turning me into a vampire, but after what just happened...I want to learn to control myself. I wouldn't want to end up hurting anyone."

Mira let go of Axel and smiled, "That's good to hear. Otieno will be glad to hear this." They made it back to the door, Mira opened the door and gestured for Axel to walk down the stairs. Axel nodded and walked through the door.

" _I guess this is my new life now…"_ Axel thought to himself.

* * *

When looking up names to use I learned that the name Otieno means "born at night", which I though is a cool name for a vampire.

Leave a review telling me what you thought, reviews are helpful. I will get to work on the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote chapter 3 very fast. I really want to write this story I guess. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **Ch.3**

Mira and Axel walked down the stairs and headed down the hall of jail cells.

"You still haven't told me you're name." Mira said.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed to his forehead.

Mira chuckled a little before nodding, "Alright I got it."

Then Mira stopped walking and turned to stand in front of the cell Axel had awoken in.

"Until you can control your senses properly you'll need to stay in here. I will bring in a mattress. As well as some blankets and pillows." Mira said.

Axel sighed and muttered, "Fine… If that's how it's going to be…"

"Stay in there and I'll be back soon." Mira said before continuing down the hallway by herself.

Axel went into the jail cell and sat down. He was still thinking about the fox. He still couldn't believe that he had drank blood. As a vampire the blood didn't taste like it would if he were a human. It was hard for Axel to describe, but now as a vampire, blood tasted wonderful.

"I'm back." Mira said as she stood outside the cell. She was dragging a large, thick, mattress in one hand, and blankets draped over her shoulders, and a big pillow in the other hand. Axel went up the the iron bars and opened them as wide as they would go. Mira walked in and dropped everything to the floor. "This is all you'll really be needing."

Axel sat down on the mattress, it was soft and comfortable. He looked up at Mira, "Thank you. But do you think you can explain some things to me?"

Mira say down next to him on the mattress. "What do you want to know?"

"Since I'm a vampire now, can't I not go in the sunlight anymore?" Axel asked.

Mira laughed, "We'll that's what the humans made up. It's not really true. The reason we don't go into the sunlight is because we would easily stand out. You see how pale we are, in the sunlight we look even more pale and then people start staring at us."

"I guess that makes sense." Axel said.

"But if you are wearing a mask or a hood you can go out in the sunlight." Mira said as she looked at Axel's sweatshirt. "If you put your hood up like this," She pulled the hood up over Axel's head, "And if you wear some gloves and some shades, you can go walk around in the daytime. Though most vampire sleep during the day and are awake at night. We are more nocturnal."

"I see. So I would have to wear shades so people wouldn't see my red eyes?" Axel asked.

"Well kinda…The main reason we don't go out in the sunlight is because our eyes are very sensitive to the bright sun. If we don't wear protective shades we could go blind without even looking at the sun. Like I said, we are more nocturnal, vampire eyes work better at night."

"Thanks for telling me." Axel said as he stared at the floor.

Mira scooted a little closer to Axel, "I'm guessing that you probably want to go see your friends, right?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah...I don't want them to worry about me."

"I understand. So is there anything else you want to know?"

"No… Well actually there is one more thing. How did…um…How did I become a vampire? I mean what did you do to me?"

Mira looked away for a moment and sighed, "We'll it's kind of hard to explain. I don't even know how it exactly works. I think it's some venom in our teeth...or something that has to do with human blood. I'm sorry but I don't know for sure."

"That's fine…I was just curious. Thanks again."

"No problem." Mira said as she smiled and leaned against Axel. Axel immediately pushed her off from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Axel asked in an annoyed voice.

"I…I'm sorry. I just-" Mira tried to say but was cut off by Axel.

"I agreed that I would stay here and learn to control my new senses but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you for what you did to me."

Mira stood up and walked to the iron bars and turned to face Axel. "I'm sorry. I'll let you be by yourself now." Mira closed the iron bars and locked them. "Just locking it to be safe. Please try and understand." Mira then walked off.

Axel picked up the blankets and placed one on the mattress, he then placed down the pillow at one end. Axel laid down on the mattress with a blanket on top of him. He stared at the ceiling. _"Tomorrow...I want to go find Roxas. He's my friend, I don't want him to worry about me and think that I am missing."_ Axel thought to himself. _"I wonder if we can still enjoy having ice cream on the clock tower…"_ Axel's thoughts trailed off before he fell asleep.

* * *

Well I know that was a lot of explaining and a little short but I still worked hard on it. Leave a review telling me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I am writing this story faster than I have written my others...wow. Well anyways let's just get on with the story.

* * *

 **Ch.4**

Axel opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He sat up on the mattress and stretched his arms. He stood up and walked up to the iron bars and looked down the hallway. It was empty but then he heard a door open at the far end of the hallway. Mira stepped out from the doorway and made her way down to Axel's cell.

"Hello. How are you feeling tonight?" She asked.

"I'm fine...just a little hungry I guess. And what do you mean by 'tonight'?" Axel asked.

"Well you are still adjusting to your new vampire senses, so you ended up sleeping through the whole day. Most vampires do like to sleep through the day but there are a few who like walk around during the day. But you haven't adjusted to be able to wake up during the daytime yet." Mira explained.

"You mean I slept through the whole day? And it's nighttime now?" Axel asked, he knew he liked to sleep late when he was a human but this was very different.

Mira nodded, "Yes. The sun set about two hours ago and now we are going out to get blood." Mira opened the iron bars and Axel walked out. "Let's go." Mira started to walk towards to staircase they had used to go outside the other night.

Axel followed behind, "So…When do you think I will be able to wake up during the day?"

Mira shrugged, "I don't know, it just depends on how long it takes for you to get use to your vampire senses I guess." Mira and Axel made their way up the staircase and then exited out into the forest, "Alright let's look for some animals. Do you think you will be alright on your own?"

"I don't know...maybe. I think I might be fine." Axel said.

"I need a 'yes' or 'no' answer." Mira said in a stern voice.

"Yes then. I think I can control my senses." Axel said. "I think I will be fine."

Mira sighed, "Alright fine, meet back here in 10 minutes then. Ok?" Mira asked and Axel nodded. Mira then walked off into the forest.

Axel started to walk around the forest on his own, looking for an animal. Axel soon pasted the entrance to the forest. The only way to enter the forest was through a large crack in the wall in the Tram Common, which was in the lower portion of the Market Street.

Axel looked around, it was very quiet and dark. No one was out at night, or at least that's what Axel thought. He soon saw a shadow of a person walking nearby. Axel backed up so he wouldn't be seen but he was curious as to who was out this late. When the person walked by the large crack in the wall Axel finally saw who it was. " _It's Roxas!"_ Axel thought to himself. " _I can go to him and explain what happened to me."_ But before Axel could do anything his head started to ache and his vision blurred. Everything seemed to blur and faded.

Axel walked out of the crack in the wall and shouted, "Roxas!"

Roxas turned around and saw Axel, he smiled for a second before the smile faded. Axel looked different. He looked paler than usual and his eyes were different. His eyes were glowing red! "Axel…Where have you been? I didn't see you at all today."

Axel slowly started to walk towards Roxas, "I have been busy." He said as he smiled.

Roxas slowly started to back away from Axel, something was wrong with him and it was making Roxas nervous. "A-Axel…What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Axel continued to walk to Roxas, soon Roxas was pressed up against a brick wall. "What's gotten into to you!?"

Axel stood right in front of Roxas, he laughed, "Don't think about that Roxas." Axel leaned into to Roxas's face.

Roxas tried to run away away but Axel grabbed onto Roxas's arms and held on tightly. "Uhh...Axel what are are you doing!?" Roxas shouted nervously.

Axel leaned in towards Roxas's ear and whispered, "Shhh...be quiet Roxas." Axel then bared his fangs and sunk them into Roxas's neck.

Roxas tried to shout but was too shocked. Axel was sucking his blood! He tried to raise his and and summon his keyblade but he soon stared to feel his arms go numb. His hands dropped to his side, and his eyes soon closed and his whole body went limp in Axel's arms.

After a little bit Axel pulled back from Roxas's neck, licking his teeth. Axel shook his head and groaned. The aching feeling was gone and his vision clears. "What...what happened..?" Axel asked himself. He then realized that Roxas was limp in his arms. Axel gasped. "Roxas!" He shouted, but there was no response. Axel then noticed the bite marks on Roxas's neck. Axel feel to his knees and laid Roxas down on the ground. Axel started to panic, breathing rapidly.

"Axel!" Mira's voice shouted from behind him. She ran over to Axel and kneeled down besides him.

"I...I don't know what happened...I..I killed my best friend." Axel said shaking his head.

Mira looked over at Roxas, looking at him carefully. She then looked back at Axel, "You didn't kill him."

"Yes I did!" Axel shouted, "Look at him...he's...he's" Axel couldn't finish his sentence.

"Axel, yesterday after I left you I went and looked up more about how a human becomes a vampire. I was curious. I learned that there is some reaction in the human blood when a vampire drinks their blood. It only works for humans though. That's why we can drink blood from animals and they are fine. But I learned that if you drink all the blood from a human, they will die. But if you drink most of their blood and leave just a little left, there is some reaction with that blood and some form of venom in our teeth. It only works with human blood…" Mira continued to ramble on but Axel stopped her.

"What is your point?!" Axel asked growing frustrated.

"Axel...you didn't kill him . You turned him into a vampire." Mira stated.

Axel nearly stopped breathing, "I...what? But…"

"He is still alive...but now he is going to reawaken as a vampire."

"But I didn't mean to...I don't know what happened…"

"I think you still aren't in control of your vampire senses. I think you saw your friend and your sense took control and you saw him as a friend rather than prey. Which is why you didn't drain all of his blood."

Axel stood up and slowly backed away, "I still can't believe I did that!" Axel shouted before running back to the forest.

Mira sighed and looked back at Roxas. He still laid unconscious on the ground. Mira went over to him and picked him up and walked back into the forest. Mira stood in the middle of the forest, looking around for Axel, but she didn't she him anywhere. She knew Axel wouldn't head back to the underground area on his own so she walked through the forest to the old mansion. The gate was open, so Mira walked through the gate and walked up to the doors of the mansion. The doors were open and Axel was sitting in the middle of the room, clutching his head.

Mira carefully place Roxas on the ground and then walked over to Axel. "Hey Axel, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Axel muttered.

"Axel, I'm sorry. You did turn your friend into a vampire but at least you didn't kill him." Mira said, trying to comfort Axel.

Axel slowly nodded, "I… I guess you're right. I still am not completely in control yet I guess."

Mira placed her hand on Axel's back, "It's fine. Now let's get back before your friend reawakens."

"Alright…" Axel said quietly before standing up and walking over to Roxas. He picked him up and walked out of the mansion with Mira following behind. "I'm sorry Roxas…" Axel whispered.

* * *

I tried to make this as non yaoi as possible lol. Also if are wondering, Roxas is also a normal person in this and he just wears his normal clothes that you see him wear in the beginning of KH2. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Reviews are always nice to see :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well I got a new chapter done! And wow this chapter has over 3000 words in it! I worked really hard. So now let's get onto the story!

* * *

 **Ch.5**

Axel and Mira made their way back to the underground area. Mira walked ahead of Axel and headed down to the jail cell. She opened up the cell next to Axel's.

"Place him down in here, and we will wait for him to wake up." Mira said. Axel walked into the cell and placed Roxas down. Roxas was starting to look pale. Axel then sat on the floor next to him and Mira sat next to Axel. Mira looked towards Axel and noticed that his eyes were watering. "Axel, are you going to cry?" Mira asked.

Axel quickly wiped the water from his eyes and looked away, "N-No...My eyes...were just...dry." Axel said, denying the fact that he almost started crying.

Mira laughed, "Really? You are going to use the old 'my eyes were dry'? I've heard that so many times before and I know you are lying. You really care for your friend, don't you?"

Axel didn't respond but he turned back towards Mira and placed his head on her shoulder. And he actually started to cry. Mira was surprised but she put her arm around Axel and patted him on the back. "Yes… He is my best friend." Axel finally spoke after a minute. "I actually was a private tutor...Roxas was struggling in some of his college classes so I was hired to help him. I did help him with his studies, but we also goofed a lot. We got along really well. After Roxas graduated college we hung out alot. But now...I don't know what Roxas will think of me…"

"It's ok." Mira continued to pat Axel's back. "I'm sure he won't hate you. He just might take some time to adjust."

"I don't want him to see me when he awakens…" Axel muttered.

"If that's what you want, you can go in your own cell and wait. I can bring him to Otieno before he awakens right now." Mira said.

Axel lifted his head off of Mira, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded and headed out of the cell and went into his. Mira picked up Roxas, exited the cell, and headed down the hall towards the room Otieno was in. She walked into the room and headed towards the staircase which lead up to the throne Otieno sat at. She placed Roxas down and bowed her head.

"Mira," He said as he leaned forward in his throne, "Who is this?" Mira quickly explained what had happened and afterwards Otieno leaned back and crosses his arms. "Hmm, I see. Well I can trust you to deal with him when he wakes up correct?"

"Yes Otieno." Mira responded.

Mira sat down next to Roxas and waited for him to wake up. About five minutes later he started to move, and then he sat up and opened his eyes. His eyes were now a blood red. He was breathing rapidly.

"Hey, calm down." Mira said in a soothing voice.

After a minute Roxas finally calmed down, "Where...am I? What happened? The last thing I remember...was Axel and…" He trailed off.

Mira place her hand on Roxas's back "I know this is probably going to sound unbelievable, but you're a vampire now…"

Roxas's eyes widened in shock, "What? R-Really? How did this…" Roxas said...then he remembered, "It was Axel! He...he's a vampire right? That's why…" Roxas trailed off again with his thoughts.

"Yes, your friend Axel is a vampire. But he only became a vampire recently, like you." Mira explained to Roxas.

"I really am a vampire now?" Roxas asked again, still not believing what happen.

Mira nodded, "Well you are probably feeling hungry. So let's go outside and I will explain more."

Mira and Roxas headed towards the door that lead to the jail cell hallway. Axel heard them enter and he threw one of the blankets on his mattress over his head. He still couldn't look at Roxas, now that he was a vampire. He heard Mira talking to Roxas and soon their voices faded as they walked farther down the hallway. Once Axel couldn't hear them anymore he took off the blanket and stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts. He soon heard a door open, and saw a shadow of a person coming closer.

A young looking girl walked in front of his cell, she had shoulder length hair that was a very light blonde, and red eyes like everyone else. She had on black skinny jeans, black combat boots with a lot of buckles. She wore a black tank top with a blue checkered flannel that was unbuttoned. She was carrying a mattress, blankets, and a pillow.

"Hey," Axel said getting her attention, "What are you doing?"

"I was told to bring these to the cell next to yours by Ote...Oiti...Oh you know who I mean. 'Mr. Old Goatee Guy'. He said there is another new vampire and he said I was to bring this stuff to the cell for him."

"Oh, I see...it's for my friend Roxas." Axel said.

"Ah I see." The young girl said placing the mattress and pillow on the ground, "So you're the dreamy looking guy Mira brought in. What's your name?"

"Dreamy?" Axel asked raising his eyebrows but he quickly let it slide to answer her question. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed to his forehead. He always loved doing that when introducing himself.

The girl laughed at Axel's comment. "Well my name is Holden. Got it memorized?" She mimicked his movements.

"Hey!" Axel laughed, "Don't steal my line."

Holden laughed. "What? It's catchy." She joked.

"Alright fine...Hey do you think you could answer something for me? Why do all of us have red eyes?" Axel asked.

Holden thought about it for a minute before answering, "I don't really know. Never gave it much thought. But all vampires have red eyes, it's kinda like a key feature of a vampire…besides the fangs of course. Maybe it is supposed to represent blood or something? Sorry that I don't know."

"Oh that's fine...thanks anyways." Axel said with a smile.

"It was nice getting to meet you, Axel." Holden said as she picked up the pillow and mattress again and headed into the cell next to him, She then appeared in front of his once more, "I gotta get going, see you around." Holden said before walking off towards the exit.

Axel sat in his cell in silence for what felt like half an hour, and soon he heard footsteps coming from the far end of the hallway. He assumed it was Mira and Roxas but they were quiet coming in. He heard them walk into the cell next to him. He heard Mira tell Roxas that he would be sleeping in the cell for a few nights. He heard Roxas agree to that and then Mira closed the iron bars on his cell, explaining to him the same thing she explained to Axel.

Mira walked in front of Axel's cell and stepped inside. She went over to Axel and sat down next to him. "Hey how's it going?" She whispered.

Axel sighed, "I don't know...it's still hard for me. I can't believe I lost control of my senses again. What will happen to me if this keeps happening to me?"

"Well there are actually two types of vampires...There are the vampires like us and then there are the vampires that lost control and gave into their vampire senses and lost their minds. Those are the ones you you hear about in stories, the ones who drink all of a human's blood. If you don't learn to control your senses you could end up like that." Mira said looking at Axel.

"I don't want that to happen…" Axel said "Oh wait...I forgot...I wanted to ask that Otieno guy some questions."

"We can go to him right now if you want." Mira suggested.

"Yeah...let's do that." Axel said as he stood up and walked out of his cell, Mira followed behind him.

They made their way to Otieno's throne room and walked over to the staircase. Mira bowed her head again and Axel did the same. "Otieno, Axel wants to ask you some questions."

"Very well...you can ask me some questions…" Otieno said in a serious tone.

Axel was about to speak when suddenly the doors behind them burst open. Mira and Axel turned to see Holden standing in the doorway. She stumbled towards Mira and Axel but she collapsed to the ground. Otieno stood up from his throne as Axel and Mira ran over to her. She had an arrow in her left shoulder, and one in her lower left leg.

"Holden what happened?!" Mira shouted as she kneeled down next to Holden. She had a few cuts across her face.

"It was...was…" Holden tried to say but she sounded weak.

"Who was it Holden? Who did this?" Otieno asked.

"The...Vampire Hunters…" Holden said.

It was silent in the room for a minute. No one spoke until Axel finally broke the silence. "What do you mean by 'Vampire Hunters?'" He asked.

Mira looked at him, "Vampire Hunters...isn't it obvious who they are by that name?"

"The Vampire Hunters are a group of humans who want to find us and kill us. They hunt us and try to find our underground location." Otieno explained, "Holden you didn't lead them here did you?"

Holden shook her head, "No...I lead them off in another...direction before heading back here. Now...can someone help me up?" Mira carefully tried to help Holden up, but she gasped in pain when she tried to stand and fell back to the ground. "Can you first pull these arrows out? They are really starting to hurt."

"But wouldn't pulling out the arrows hurt even more?" Axel asked.

Holden shook her head, "Nah...I will heal once they are pulled out. Vampires have great healing abilities. Though it will only hurt briefly as it is pulled out."

"Alright...I will pull the first one out at the count of three." Mira said holding onto the arrow that was in Holden's shoulder. "Ready? One...two...three." Mira pulled out the first arrow.

Holden cried out in pain for just a moment before taking a deep breath. "Ok...that did hurt a little more than I thought. But pull out the other one and get this over with."

Mira nodded, "Ok...one...two…three" She then pulled out the arrow in the leg.

Holden let out another cry of pain, she took a few deep breaths and soon stood up. She stretched her arms and legs and then smiled, "See, all better."

"Holden." Otieno said as he sat back down in his chair. "You must be more careful next time."

"Yeah yeah...I know." Holden said before turning to Mira, "Thanks Mira."

"Always glad to help out a friend." Mira replied.

"See you guys later." Holden headed past the staircase and entered a door that Axel hadn't noticed before.

"Now…" Otieno said, focusing his attention on Axel. "You wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Um...I think...I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry." Axel said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That is fine. You may come back and ask your questions when you remember." Otieno said.

"Thank you Otieno." Mira said as she bowed her head again and Axel did the same. They then walked back to the jail cell hallway. They walked back into Axel's cell and sat down on the mattress.

"Hey Mira," Axel started, "Do you think you could tell me about Otieno? Just how old is he?"

"Oh? Um...I think he's six hundred and twenty-four." Mira said as she thought about it.

"Really? That old? Well then, how old are you?" Axel asked.

Mira laughed, "It seems you have remembered your questions."

"Uh no..I just started to wonder this." Axel said.

"Ah I see. Well I'm one hundred and forty-seven."

"Wow." Axel said surprised, "But you look.."

Mira cut him off, "I look twenty-six? Yeah...that's when I physically stopped aging." Mira looked away from Axel. "That was when I became a vampire."

"Wait you were once human?" Axel asked even more surprised than before.

Mira turned back to look at Axel and smiled. "Yeah. I was a human for twenty-six years...then I became a vampire. I have only been a vampire for a hundred and twenty-one years."

"How did you become a vampire? I mean...what was happening that caused you.." Axel tried to think of how to phrase his sentence. Then he looked at Mira, he noticed her expression had changed. She was looking at the ground and her expression was now sad. "Mira? Are you ok?"

Mira looked back at Axel. "Yeah...I'm ok. I just haven't thought about how I became a vampire in many years. But I'll tell you my story. It started years and years ago, back when I only thirteen years-old. I was spending a day in the park by myself. Then I saw a young man sitting in the shade of some trees. I was curious as to who he was and he told me that he was a vampire. I believed it of course because of his eyes, and he showed me his fangs. His name was Alec and he was actually very nice and friendly. He was a lot of fun to talk to. After that one day we made a deal that we would try and visit the park once a week to see each other and hangout."

Mira paused for a moment, smiling at the memories, "We became great friends, we talked, played a lot of fun games and went to a lot of fun events. But he started to act different after I turned sixteen…"

-Flashback Pov Mira

A week after my sixteenth birthday I went to go see Alec at the park. He was sitting under the trees as usual. I went over to him and sat down next him. Before I could even say hello, he spoke first.

"Hello Mira, you look lovely today." He said with a smile.

"Oh thanks Alec. That's very kind of you to say." I responded.

"Tell me," He put his arm around me, "Do you love me Mira?"

I felt a little uneasy with him asking the question and I push his hand off of me. "Alec, you know I think of you as a friend. We have been friends for three years now. And I still don't think I am ready for relationship yet."

"Well what if you could live forever and look like your young sixteen self?" He asked. Now he was starting to get creepy. "If you were a vampire like me, you could live forever with me."

I immediately stood up and backed away from him. "No...I wouldn't want that. Now Alec, whatever it is you are thinking, just forget it! Stay away from me!" After I said that I took off running without looking back.

I didn't see him again after that. I went to the park but never saw him. Ten whole years passed and I practically forgot about him, that is until one night he showed up in my house. I had just returned from work and he was just sitting on my couch.

"Alec!" I shouted, "What are you doing here?! How did you get into my house?!"

He just laughed at me, "I realized that a sixteen year-old wouldn't want to be a vampire. So I waited until you were older."

"Alec stop. Listen to me, you were nice and all when I was young but I don't want to be a vampire. Just forget it!" I shouted at him.

Alec stood up and walked over to me. "Well then...I guess you aren't going to cooperate."

Then everything seemed to happen so fast. Alec grabbed me and knocked me out. When I awoke I was someplace else. My arms and legs were tied up with rope, I couldn't move. I could tell I was in some sort of jail cell. Alec sat down next to me stroking my hair.

"Stop touching me you creep!" I shouted at him.

"I'll stop...only if you say you will love me and live with me forever." He smiled creepily.

I started to cry, I didn't like this. I just wanted to go home. "No...just leave me alone. I don't want this."

Alec stopped stroking my hair and came close to my face and whispered in my ear, "You still don't understand...maybe this will persuade you."

Then next thing I knew was that he bit into my neck and was sucking my blood. I couldn't move and I was too shocked to scream. He continued to suck my blood until I blacked out. When I woke up I was no longer tied up, but I was in the arms of Alec. He was holding me tightly in his arms.

"Ah, it's good to see you finally awake. How do you feel?" He asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

"What..what did you do?" I asked nervously.

"I turned you into a vampire of course. Now you can live with me forever."

"No! Get away from me!" I shouted and screamed at him as I struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Ah, I thought you might be like this. So I won't let go until you agree that you will love me and live with me forever." Alec said.

"And if I don't agree?" I asked.

"Then in less than twenty-four hours you will dye of terrible starvation. You will need to get blood, but I will hold you here until you agree." Alec smirked at me.

I had to refuse, I couldn't give in that easily. "I will never agree to that." I said.

"Fine then. Let's see you suffer." Alec said as he held me tighter.

A few hours had passed and I grew hungrier and hungrier, I was so hungry, I felt more hungry than I ever had before. I soon wouldn't be able to take it. I looked at Alec, "Please!" I begged him, "Let me go!"

Alec just shook his head, "Not until you agree to always be with me."

I started to scream again, hoping he would let go of me. But he just held on tighter, and he laughed. But then he suddenly went silent. I stopped and looked towards the front of the cell. An older looking man stood in front of the iron bars, and he did not look happy.

-end of flashback

After another pause Mira continued, "As you can probably guess, that man was Otieno. He had heard me screaming and came to see what the commotion was. He quickly realized what had happened. He was not happy with what Alec had done to make me a vampire. I don't really remember much after Otieno showed up though, my hunger was making it hard for me to stay focused. But I think Otieno fought Alec and Otieno won. I don't know what happened to Alec but Otieno told me that he would be punished for what he had done. After that Otieno took me to get blood. He trained me to get control of my senses. He was very kind to me, even though he didn't really show it. I have been loyal to him ever since then." Mira finished, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Wow...that...I'm sorry that happened to you." Axel said. He placed his hand on Mira's back "Are you going to be alright? Or do you want some time alone?"

Mira wiped the tears from her face, "No...I'll be fine. I just haven't thought about this is a long time." Mira put her hands on her arms, rubbing her arms slowly.

"Um..hey.." Axel started, "If you need someone to comfort you for the night..um you could stay here with...me."

Mira looked at Axel and laughed, "Axel, are you blushing?"

"W-What?" Axel turned his head away. "No…"

Mira laughed again, "Aw, that is so sweet of you Axel. I didn't know that you cared. And..if it is alright, I would like to stay here with you. I don't know if I will be able to sleep by myself after explaining all that. I actually couldn't sleep for the first few days after becoming a vampire."

"F-Fine...you can stay here." Axel said shyly.

Axel laid down on the mattress and Mira laid next to him. She cuddled up against his chest. Axel blushed again. He actually didn't mind her being there. He still was thinking about her story, he felt bad for her. But he knew she wouldn't want him to think about it. It was in her past, and he wanted to respect that.

 _"Where are these feelings for her coming from?"_ Axel asked himself. Just the other night he still wasn't happy with her turning him into a vampire. But now he actually wanted to be near her. Axel sighed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well now that's all done. Please leave review telling me what you think. Reviews help me become a better writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, another chapter. I really want to work on this story, so I am going to continue to write it until it's finished. And I will try my best to get to my other stories. Now let's get onto the story!

* * *

 **Ch.6**

The next night when Axel awoke, he sat up and looked and saw that Mira was still sleeping next to him. He blushed again and looked the other way. A minute later, Mira woke up.

"Axel…" She said as she sat up.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

Mira leaned forwards and pressed her head against Axel's chest. Her eyes became watery, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Axel asked.

"For what I did...after I told you my story last night, I thought about the other day. I don't know what came over me. I've always had good control over my senses and never had something like that happen to me. I just saw you and something came over me. I'm sorry." Mira said as tears fell down her cheeks as she sat up again.

"Hey...it's ok. You don't have to cry." Axel said, he was surprised to see Mira so upset, but he didn't know what else to say. After that it became awkwardly silent. After a few minutes passed, Axel finally spoke again. "Hey Mira...I have another question."

"What is it?" Mira smiled, happy to answer his question.

"I didn't notice until now...but my heart's still beating. I thought vampire hearts don't beat."

Mira laughed a little. "They still beat of course. The beating of a vampire heart is just harder to detect than a human heart."

"So...what if we get stabbed in the heart or something? You know..the wooden stake thing. Does that really kill us?" Axel asked.

Mira laughed again, "Well anyone who gets stabbed in the heart would die. But vampires are different, if we are stabbed in the heart and if the object stays lodged in our hearts, then yes we would die. But if it's pulled out soon enough, we'll be able to heal."

"I see. So are we going out to get blood again?" Axel asked.

Mira nodded, "Yeah, we can get going in a little bit. There is just something I need to do first." Mira stood up and headed out of Axel's cell, "You can wait out in the hallway if you want." Mira then walked down the hallway towards Otieno's throne room.

Axel stood up and walked out into the hallway. He then noticed the cell next to him, the cell Roxas was in. Axel looked into the cell and saw that Roxas was still asleep. He looked down at the ground and sighed, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Roxas just yet. But Roxas then moved slightly and then slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Axel.

"Axel?..." Roxas asked.

"Hey Roxas…" Axel said quietly. "So...um how are you feeling?"

"It's still a lot to take in...I still can't believe…" Roxas didn't finish his sentence. He decided to change the subject, "We can still enjoy ice cream on the clock tower right?" He said, trying to brighten the awkward mood.

"Yeah, we still can have ice cream." Axel said with a small smile.

Mira walked back down the hallway, "Ah Roxas, I see that you're up." She unlocked the cell, "Come on, let's get going." She said as she headed to the staircase exiting to the outside.

Axel and Roxas followed behind, "So Roxas," Axel said, trying to make a conversation. "Are you able to control your new vampire senses?"

"Yeah, I seemed to be able to control them easily." Roxas responded.

"Everyone is different when learning to control their senses. Some can control it really easily and others sometimes have a harder time getting control over them." Mira stated.

The three continued on walking and headed out in the the forest, then entered the clearing. "Ok so you guys know what do you, right?" The guys nodded. "Well we will meet back here in about ten minutes. But...um Axel actually I want you to stick with me. Just to make sure you don't lose control of your senses again."

Axel looked down at the ground. "Alright...fine."

Roxas walked off in his own direction into forest while Mira and Axel still stood in the clearing. "Are you alright?" Mira asked.

Axel looked up at Mira, "I'm fine...I just don't want to lose control…"

"Don't worry, I am here to help." Mira smiled as she grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him towards a direction in the forest.

After a few minutes they came a across a lone raccoon. It turned at looked at them and froze in place. "Now Axel, just take a deep breath and concentrate. You can control your senses." Mira said as she let go of Axel's hand.

Axel slowly walked forward and crouched down to the ground. As soon as he got closer to the raccoon he grabbed it as quickly as he could. It struggled in his hands but Axel did his best, not to let go. He then bit into the animal. " _Don't lose control...don't go crazy for the blood."_ Axel thought to himself as he drank the blood. He soon stopped and let go of the raccoon, and he was very thankful that it ran away immediately after.

Axel stood up and turned around to see Mira, letting go of a stray looking cat. She looked at Axel and smiled, "Seems things have gone better tonight."

"Yeah, I'm glad. Let's head back and see if Roxas is waiting." Axel said.

They were just about to head back when suddenly four shadow heartless appeared in front of them. "Heartless!" Mira gasped.

Axel quickly stood in front of Mira and he summoned his chakrams, he then attack the heartless and the were quickly defeated. Axel dismissed his chakrams. He had completely forget for the past few days that he could still summon them.

"Thank you Axel." Mira said. "I know that heartless rarely show up, but I am glad you are here." She smiled sweetly.

Axel smiled back, "It's no problem. Always glad to help."

They headed back to see Roxas waiting for them in the center of the forest clearing. But before anyone could say anything, they heard footsteps coming from outside of the entrance to the forest. "Quickly hide behind the trees." Mira instructed.

All three quickly ran behind the trees surrounding the clearing, Mira watched the entrance to the forest carefully. "Mira, what are-" Axel tried to whisper but Mira shushed him.

They soon saw five people, who were all wearing black cloaks, enter the forest clearing. All of them had their hoods up, but then one of them spoke,

"So… Do we really have to go up there?" One of them asked, pointing in the direction of the old mansion.

Another one sighed, "Yes, Demyx. We finally were able to buy that place and now it's our new headquarters."

"But Leon...what if it's haunted? I still think our old headquarters were fine. Sure it was a small building but it wasn't run down or haunted." The one known as Demyx responded.

"Just stop complaining." Another voice said. The person then pulled back their hood, to reveal his metallic blue hair. His hair covered his right eye.

The others then did the same. The one known as Leon pulled back his hood to reveal his brown shoulder length hair. He had a single diagonal scar running across his nose. Then the one known as Demyx took off his hood. He had dirty blond hair that was in a mullet. The next member took off his hood, he had long black hair, with grey streaks. His hair was tied into a long ponytail. On his face he had a scar on his left cheek and an eyepatch over his right eye. Then the last hooded person took off their hood. He had long blue hair and a 'x' scar over his face.

Axel looked closely at the men, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Mira quickly put her hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't make a sound.

After the men talked a bit more, they headed up towards the old mansion. Once they could no longer be heard, Mira looked at Axel and spoke, "Axel, what was with that expression? Do you know them?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah...the one with the 'x' scar and the one with his hair covering his right eye. Those two are Saix and Zexion. Back when I was in college, they were in the same dorm room as me. We were really good friends, though after college I didn't see them as much."

"Well… I am pretty sure you don't know, but that is the group of vampire hunters Holden mentioned." Mira said.

"What?" Axel said surprised, "I wonder when they join that group. I guess they must have done it after college, because we never talked much or saw each other after we got out of college. Why did they join that group then?" Axel then sat down on the ground.

Roxas looked at Axel, "Axel, are you ok?"

"I don't know, I just found out that two of my friends are now my enemies." Axel said as he looked down at the ground.

Mira sat down next to Axel, "Axel, it's ok. I'm sorry though, but we will need to be much more careful in this area from now on. But let's head back, I need to report this information to Otenio."

All three of them headed back, and as they walked down the hallway Axel and Roxas went and sat in their cells. Roxas quickly fell asleep after laying down on his mattress but Axel couldn't sleep for some reason. He waited a few minutes and then Mira came back and walked into his cell.

"Hey Axel, can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, the other nights I fell asleep right away, but now I am too awake to sleep." Axel said.

Mira smiled, "Well that means you have finally adjusted."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Well when you became a vampire, you body needed to adjust. It takes about three days to do so. You didn't think that it was odd that you only were awake for about thirty minutes each night and then sleep all the way until the next night?" Mira chuckled.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But now what do I do?"

"Well spend your time doing what you want, like when you were human. But instead it being during the day, it's the night now. Come on, I'll show you around." Mira motioned for Axel to follow as she walked out of his cell.

Axel followed behind, they entered Otieno's throne room, and to Axel's surprise, Otieno wasn't sitting in his throne. He wasn't even in the room. "Hey where did Otieno go?" Axel asked as they walked to the door that was past the staircase leading up to the throne.

"well he doesn't sit there the whole night. He gets up and does other stuff." Mira stated as she opened the door.

Axel walked through the door after Mira and he was amazed at what he saw. They were standing in a brightly colored hallway, that almost reminded him of a hotel hallway. There were doors on each side, leading down to the end of the hallway, where there was a another hallway on the left and another on the right.

"So this is the other section of this place? Wow, it's a lot larger than I thought." Axel said as he looked around.

"Of course, the whole underground area runs under all of Twilight Town." Mira smiled as they walked down the hallway. "This is where you will be sleeping from now on. Now that you have fully adjusted to being a vampire, you can sleep in an actual room, rather than a cell."

They continued to walk down the hallway until they reached the end of it. Mira looked back and forth between the left hallway and the right hallway. "So which way do you want to go?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I have no idea what's down here. You should show me around." Axel said.

Mira gave a smile, "Alright, then let's go this way." Mira grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him down the left hallway.

As they walked, a few thoughts crossed Axel's mind. When ever he saw Mira smile, it made him want to smile back. " _I still can't figure it out."_ Axel thought to himself. " _Why do I have these feelings? Why do I want to be with her as much as I can? Am I possibly falling in love with her?"_

Soon they entered into a large round room. The room had shelves lined up against the wall, and the shelves were filled with all different kinds of board games. One half of the room had a few ping pong tables and pool tables. As wells as air hockey and foosball tables. There were also a few dart boards on the walls. On the other side of the room, there were arcade games of all kinds.

Axel was speechless, he could only stare in awe. It was then Mira who spoke, "Pretty impressive, right?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah. This is really cool. Though I have a question. How come I haven't seen any other vampires around here?"

"Oh, this world doesn't have as many vampires in it as others. There are vampires hidden in all the worlds out there. Though I think most of the vampires here have gone off to visit some of those other vampires. But anyways, shall we play some games?"

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. Can we start with a game of foosball?" Axel asked.

"Of course!" Mira said cheerfully. "Though I will totally beat you." She had a smile that showed that she was determined to win.

"I will take that as a challenge! You're on!" Axel said with a laugh as they went over to one of the foosball tables and began to play. After they finished playing foosball, they ended playing five games. Mira had won 3 of them and Axel won 2.

"Ha, I win!" Mira shouted happily. "Now what game do you want to lose next?"

"How about pool. I bet I can beat you in that." Axel said with a confident look.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet." Mira smirked as she set up the pool table.

After they played, Mira once again won the game. She smiled happy as Axel sighed,"Maybe I am better at video games. Let's go play one of those."

"You just want to lose again, don't you?" Mira teased.

"No… I, um…" Axel couldn't come up with a good enough comeback.

They walked over to one of the fighting games and prepared to play. Both of them were very good at the game and they tied many times. But in the end Axel won 8 rounds and Mira only won 4.

"Yes! I did it!" Axel said.

"You don't have to show off." Mira said as she crossed her arms. "We both did have fun though."

"I know." Axel looked at Mira and smiled. Then, without even thinking he leaned in and kissed Mira on the lips. He quickly pulled back to see Mira's surprised face. "I-I… I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me." Axel could tell he was blushing, so he turned his head and looked away from Mira.

After a moment of silence, Mira placed her hand on Axel's shoulder. He turned back and looked at her. "It's ok, you don't need to be sorry." She said as she smiled. Axel noticed that she also was blushing. "That was sweet of you though."

"Y-You're welcome." Axel said quietly.

Mira laughed, "You're so cute when you are shy and blushing."

"I'm not shy!" Axel retorted.

"Oh yes you are." Mira teased him. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back she laughed again, "Aw, you're blushing so much. That's so cute."

"C-Can we go do something else now?" Axel said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, how about we go watch a movie?" Mira suggested.

"There is a movie theater here? This place is way bigger than I thought."

"Come on this way." Mira said as she held onto Axel's hand. They walked to a door that was on the opposite side of the room. They opened the door and walked down another hallway. At the end the hallway was a large red door. "So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch." Axel responded.

"Ok, go sit down and I'll pick out a movie."

Axel walked into the theater, it was a small room, but the screen was still pretty big. Axel walked down the aisle and sat down in the middle of one of the middle rows. He waited a few minutes before the light dimmed and the screen turned on. Mira came down the aisle and sat next to Axel. As they watched the movie Mira rested her head against Axel's shoulder. He didn't mind though, he realized that he did have feelings for Mira, he knew that he was in love with her. And it seemed that she had the same feelings for him.

After the movie, Mira showed Axel around more the Vampire Underground. She showed him all the different areas, including a large library, a huge pool, an art studio, and many more places. After awhile they returned to the game room to play more games. After they had played some more, they sat down on a couch, Mira rested against Axel.

There was then a small chiming sound, Mira looked up at a clock that was on a wall next to them. The clock read 5:00am. "Oh wow, I didn't realize what time it was. We should head to bed."

Axel chuckled, "It's still weird to know that we are going to be sleeping through a whole day. Especially since it's the early morning right now."

"You'll get use to it soon." Mira said as she stood up. "Come on, let's go to your new room."

They walked back to the hallway of doors. Mira went up to one of the doors and opened it. Inside was a small bedroom. There was a bed in the far left corner, and a nightstand next to it. On the nightstand there was a small digital clock. There was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs, and then there was a door that lead to a small bathroom.

"So this is my new room?" Axel asked as he walked inside and looked around.

"Yeah, I know it looks pretty bland, but you can do whatever you want to make it feel more like how you want." Mira said as she stood in the doorway. "Well, I will let you sleep then. I'll see you later." Mira then walked off towards her own room.

Axel closed the door and sat down on his bed, He still couldn't believe what had happened within a few days. He had become a vampire and now was falling in love. He also couldn't believe that his old college friends were part of a group that wanted to kill vampires. Axel sighed and got ready for bed. Once he was in bed, he started at the ceiling for a little while before falling asleep.

* * *

Ok, got that all done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. And don't forget to check out my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here is chapter 7! I seriously can't stop writing this lol. I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Also I am going to say. So in my story Axel is a normal guy but he has his chakrams and fire abilities. The same goes for Roxas, he is a normal person but has his keybalde. So really any of the KH charaters I have in this story are all normal people. Though there are heartless in my stories and other worlds. Now let's get onto the story.

* * *

 **Ch.7**

When nighttime came, Axel woke up and looked at his clock. The clock read 7:30pm. Axel slowly got out of bed and stretched before heading towards the door. As soon as he opened it he saw Mira a few feet down the hallway, she was walking towards him.

"Hey Axel, how are feeling tonight?" She asked.

"I feel fine, so are we going to go out for blood again?" Axel asked.

Mira laughed, "We don't need to go out everynight. When a human first becomes a vampire they do need to get blood for a few days. But after that we really only need to get blood two or three days a week."

"So, then what do we do?"

"We do what we want, like what we did yesterday. Though Roxas still is a newer vampire, so let's go check up on him."

Axel nodded and they headed over to the jail cell hallway to see Roxas, who was sitting up in his cell by the time they got there. Mira unlocked his cell and they all headed out. Before they got to the forest clearing Mira stopped the guys.

"Now that we know that the Vampire Hunters are stationed in the old mansion, we need to be careful. Got it?" Mira asked.

Roxas and Axel nodded, and then Roxas headed off on his own. Axel stayed back with Mira, who was looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at?"

"The beautiful stars. All those other worlds out there, shining in the night." Mira said as she sat down.

"Have you never been to another world?" Axel sat down next to Mira.

Mira shook her head, "No, I've been here my whole live. I thought about going to see other worlds before, but I never went. How about you?" Mira asked Axel as she moved a little closer to him.

"I actually moved to Twilight Town when I was heading into college. Saix, Zexion, and I, all came here together. We came from the world called Radiant Garden. I haven't been back in seven years."

"Radiant Garden? That's where Holden is from." Mira said.

"Wait, Holden is from Radiant Garden? When did she come here then?"

"When she was ten years old. She's a hundred and two now though. She is a pureblood vampire, know you, born a vampire. But vampire children don't drink blood, not until they are ten years old. They eat food like human children, but once they turn ten, their senses awaken and they need to learn how to control them. So Holden's parents brought her here, to be trained by Otieno, he is one of the best vampires to go to when trying to control your senses. I remember when she came, I was only fifty-five at the time. But she was pretty quiet at first but over the years we became really great friends."

"Wow, I had no idea. That's pretty cool. I guess I should talk to Holden next time I see her." Axel said.

"Yeah. So do you think you'll ever go back to Radiant Garden?" Mira asked.

Axel shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. Maybe just for a visit."

Mira and Axel then heard a scream, they quickly stood up and ran towards where the scream had come from. They entered the forest clearing and saw Roxas standing in the hole in the wall that lead into Twilight Town. He slowly walked through the hole in the wall and started talking.

"Xion…" He said.

Axel and Mira slowly walked up to the hole in the wall and listened. They could see Roxas was talking to a girl with short black hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers.

"Roxas… Is that really you?" Xion asked.

Roxas nodded, "Yes it's me, you aren't scared are you?"

Xion shook her head, "No, I was just startled. But what happened to you? Have you always been a vampire?"

"No. It only happened a few days ago...it's kind of hard to explain what happened but I am still me." Roxas walked towards Xion and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. "I still love you."

"But Roxas, we can't be together anymore can we?" Xion asked in a worried voice.

"What do you mean? Why can't we still be together?" Roxas asked.

"Well since you a vampire...you'll live forever right? Or at least for a very long time. But I'll grow old as you stay the same...unless…" Xion trailed off.

"Unless what?" Roxas asked, still holding Xion in his arms.

"Is it possible you could turn me into a vampire? Then we could live together forever." Xion said as she placed her hand on Roxas's cheek. She gently stroked his face.

Roxas held her hand and stopped her from stroking his face, "Xion…" He looked into her eyes, "I don't know if I want to see you as a vampire."

"And you would rather see me grow old and then die one day? While you continue to live? Roxas, I don't want that, I want to be with you." She placed her hands on his chest, "Don't you want the same?"

Roxas looked down at the ground, "I do want the same, I don't want to see you grow old. But I still don't know if I want you to be a vampire."

Xion leaned towards Roxas and placed her forehead against his, "Please Roxas, let's be together forever." A few tears streamed down her face, "I love you so much Roxas, and I know you love me too. Please, at least think about it."

"Alright, I will." Roxas said as he wiped the tears off of Xion's face. "Tomorrow. I will met you again tomorrow and give you an answer."

Xion smiled, "Oh, thank you Roxas." She said and then she kissed Roxas on the lips.

"Oh Xion, before I go. I have to tell you one more thing." He leaned towards her ear and whispered something into it. Xion nodded and the two hugged once more before Xion walked off.

Roxas turned around and walked back through the hole, and to his surprise he saw Axel and Mira standing right on the other side.

"Roxas, what was that about?" Axel asked, "That was Xion, is she ok knowing you're a vampire?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah...she wants to be a vampire though. She wants to be with me forever. I just don't know if I want to see her be a vampire."

"It's ok Roxas. Think it over, you don't have to make a decision right away." Mira said. "Let's head back now."

All three were just about to head back when suddenly they heard someone behind them. They all turned around to see one of the Vampire Hunters, it was the blond with the mullet. The one named Demyx. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"You guys… are vampires right?" He asked nervously.

Mira took a step towards him, "And you're a Vampire Hunter right?" She crossed her arms.

"Y-Yeah, but please don't hurt me." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"I thought you Vampire Hunters hate us and want to kill us. Why are you acting so cowardly?" Mira asked.

"I… I um actually only joined the group so I would seem cool." Demyx said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Mira raised an eyebrow, "A scared Vampire Hunter? Why don't you leave the group then if you are too scared?"

Demyx chuckled nervously, "Uh...the other members are too intimidating. They all scare me a little." He slowly backed up, "You...you guys are going to attack me aren't you?" He looked back and forth between Mira, Axel, and Roxas.

Mira shook her head, "No, we won't hurt you. You just need to turn around and head back to your group. You will not tell the other Vampire Hunters that you saw us. Ok?"

Demyx shook his head quickly, "G-Got it." Demyx then turned around and ran back up to the old mansion.

"Well that we interesting…" Axel said.

Mira nodded, "Yeah, let's head back now."

All three of them headed back to the underground area. When all three got down, they headed into the other section of the underground. After they got Roxas a new room, they showed him around the cool areas of the Vampire Underground. After a few hours of playing a bunch of different games Axel looked over at Roxas, who was sitting down on one of the couches in the lounge.

Axel sat down next to Roxas, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was thinking about Xion. Tomorrow night I am going to see her on the clock tower, I want to have some sea salt ice cream with her. And want both of you guys to come." Roxas said looking at Axel and then Mira.

"Really? You want us to come?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said quietly.

"Can we still eat ice cream?" Axel asked, "I mean since we are vampires, can we only drink blood now?"

Mira smiled and shook her head, "No, we can eat human food but it will taste very bland. That's why we usually don't eat food, it just doesn't taste as good."

"Ah, I see. So we'll still join you tomorrow," Axel said looking back at Roxas. "I would like to say hi to Xion anyways."

"We'll meet her at the clock tower at 8:00pm tomorrow. Hopefully by then I will have thought all of this over." Roxas said.

* * *

Well I wrote some romance between Roxas in Xion. Since in my story they both are their own normal person, not nobodies. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think, I love getting feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so I got another chapter done! Things are going to get interesting in this chapter. I hope you all are enjoy the story. Thanks to anyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. We got another long chapter, I have been working like crazy on this story so much. Now onto the story!

* * *

 **Ch.8**

The following night, Roxas, Axel, and Mira woke up and headed towards the clock tower. When they got there, they looked around, no one was around. "Are you sure Xion is here?" Axel asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, she must be up on the top of the clock tower. Let's head up." Roxas said as he headed towards the staircase leading up to the top of the tower. Mira and Axel followed behind as they walked up the stairs.

When Roxas opened the door at the top of the stairs, he heard Xion's voice, "Roxas, you came." All three entered out of the door to see Xion sitting down, holding a small white bag. Xion stood up as Roxas walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I have the ice cream." Xion held up the white bag.

"Thank you Xion." Roxas smiled. He then turned and looked at Mira and Axel, "Xion, you remember Axel of course, but this is our new friend Mira."

Mira smiled politely and waved, "Nice to meet you."

Xion smiled, "Same here. And good to see you again Axel." Axel just nodded as Xion handed Roxas, Axel, and Mira an ice cream bar. All four down sat down, Roxas and Xion sat next to each other.

"What kind of ice cream is this?" Mira asked looking at it.

"It's sea salt ice cream, got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed to his forehead.

Mira laughed before taking a bite of her ice cream, he eyes widen with amazement, "This taste so wonderful. It tastes salty but it also tastes sweet. It has such a strong flavor."

The other three chuckled, "Roxas, Xion, and I have come up here a lot to enjoy this ice cream. It kind of became a regular thing we would do every weekend." Axel said as he took a bite of his ice cream. He sighed happily. "Ah, it still tastes the same."

Roxas and Xion ate their ice cream in silence, but they kept looking into each other's eyes. Mira continued eat her ice cream and looked at the nighttime sky. "It's so beautiful from up here. Such a wonderful view."

"You can join us for the next time Mira." Axel said. "All four of us can enjoy eating ice cream together."

"Thank you Axel." Mira said as she finished up her ice cream. After she finished eating, she scooted a little closer to Axel and lean against his chest.

Axel turned his head the other way, his cheeks slightly red, "Mira...uh what are you doing?"

Mira smiled, "Just resting my head, you aren't going to act shy, are you?"

"Um…No." Axel responded. He could hear Roxas and Xion chuckling quietly. Axel slowly moved his arm around Mira. He saw that Mira's cheeks were slightly red, but she was smiling.

After everyone finished their ice cream Roxas looked at Axel and Mira, "Hey, do you think you guys could go and wait for us downstairs? Xion and I have something to talk about."

Mira and Axel nodded as they stood up and headed towards the staircase. After they closed the door Xion threw her arms around Roxas, "So you have made up your mind?"

"Yes I have." Roxas said, "Xion, I love you so much. I wouldn't want to love anyone else. I want to live with you forever."

Xion's eyes watered as she hugged him and smiled, "Thank you Roxas."

"You're welcome." Roxas said as he smiled back. "Ok, so this might hurt a little." Roxas said as he took a few deep breaths before biting into Xion's neck. Xion gasped but still held onto Roxas. Soon her grip became looser and looser, until she completely passed out. Roxas held her in his arms, waiting for her to wake up. After several minutes had passed Xion began to move, and then her eyes shot open. Blood red as all the others.

Xion looked up at Roxas, "Did it work? Am I a vampire now?" She asked quietly. Roxas didn't say anything but he slowly nodded. Xion sat up and kissed Roxas.

The two then stood up and headed downstairs to meet up with Axel and Mira. When they exited the clock tower, they saw Axel and Mira waiting for them. "I see that you've chosen to turn Xion into a vampire. We should bring her to the forest to get some blood for tonight." Mira said as she turned and headed to the forest.

All the others followed behind Mira. During the walk everyone stayed silent, no one spoke a word. When they got to the forest Mira spoke up again, "Ok, Roxas do you think you can manage showing Xion how to get blood?" Mira looked at Roxas who nodded in response. "Axel and I will wait here for you guys."

Roxas took Xion's hand and walked off into the forest, leaving Axel and Mira behind. "So," Axel said as he scratched the back of his head, "What do we do while we wait for them?"

Mira stood a little closer to Axel, "I was thinking we could sit down and look at the sky some more." As she spoke her cheeks turned slightly red again.

"Now who's the one acting shy?" Axel smirked as he crossed his arms.

Mira laughed and place a hand on Axel's shoulder, "At least I am not denying it." She said as Axel turned his head the other way. Axel couldn't help it though, he knew he was falling in love with Mira, but he couldn't help acting shy.

Then a cry was heard coming from the forest, Roxas and Xion came running out, panting heavily. "What happened?!" Axel asked.

Before either could answer, an arrow shot past them and hit one of the trees behind them. Mira's eyes widened, "It's the Vampire Hunters! Run!" She pushed Axel to get him to start running, and Roxas and Xion ran ahead of Axel and Mira.

As they were running Mira cried out and stumbled to the ground, Axel turned around to see a arrow had struck Mira in her lower left leg. "Mira!" Axel shouted as he tried to run over to her but she held up her hand.

"Just go! If you try and help me they will capture both of us. Don't try and help, just run!" Mira shouted at Axel.

Axel took a few steps back, he didn't want to leave Mira alone but he didn't want to argue with her. He nodded and took off running, not looking back. Axel made it back to the entrance, where Roxas and Xion were waiting.

"Axel, where's Mira? What happened back there?" Roxas asked.

Axel just shook his head and avoided the question, "Let's just head inside."

As they walked Roxas said that he would stay with Xion in the jailcell area until she finally adjusts to being a vampire. Axel went on and walked through Otieno's throne room. Axel stopped and looked at throne. He sighed with relief that Otieno wasn't in the room at the moment, he didn't want to have to deal with explaining what had happened to Mira. Though he knew he would have to say something at some point. He thought it over for a moment and then he came up with an idea, he would try and go save Mira. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he didn't know what the Vampire Hunters would do to Mira. He knew he had to save her.

Mira turned her head and moaned. The last thing she remembered was telling Axel to run, and then everything slowly faded to black after that. Opening her eyes she tried to get a good look at where she was. She saw pieces of building around her, and everything looked very dusty. Mira quickly realized where she was, she was in the old mansion.

She tried to get up but her hands and feet were tied up, she couldn't move. Mira looked up to see that she was facing the staircase inside the mansion. Standing at the top of the stairs were the five Vampire Hunters. They all were wearing their black cloaks, and they all had their hoods down, so Mira could see their faces. They all looked down at her, watching her carefully.

"It's about time that you woke up." The guy with metallic blue hair said in a cold voice. He took one step forward, so he was standing in front of the others.

"How did...what did…" Mira said trying to figure out what words to say.

"That arrow that struck your leg, the tip of the arrow had a sleeping poison on it. You passed out and we brought you here." He responded.

"What do you want with me?" Mira asked, keeping her voice steady.

"What do you think?" He scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You're a vampire, and we want to kill you, but we need to find out where all your friends are hiding."

"I'm not going to tell!" Mira shouted.

"Then we will make you suffer until you are forced to tell." The one with 'x' scar said. He spoke in a bland monotone voice.

"I will not tell you guys anything. How about this, tells me your names." Mira said as she stared at the group.

"You will tell us soon enough, but we will be nice enough to tell you. I'm Saix." The guy with the 'x' scar said, he then gestured to the brown haired man to the right of him, "This is Leon." He then pointed to his left, where the man with the eye patch stood, "This is Xigbar. And this…" He pointed to the blond standing behind him, "Is Demyx."

"And I am Zexion. I am the leader of the Vampire Hunters group." Said the blue haired guy, now known as Zexion. "Now, tell us where your friends are!" He shouted. "I am going to get impatient."

"I am not going to ever tell you!" Mira shouted back.

Zexion glared at her, "Your kind should be destroyed, your all monsters!"

"That's not true!" Mira shouted.

Then at that moment the front doors to the mansion burst open. Axel was standing in the middle of the doorway, with his hands on his knees. He bent over slightly as he caught his breath. He stood up but looked at the ground, he didn't want to look up, he didn't want Zexion or Saix to see his eyes and find out that he was a vampire.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. The one that spoke was Zexion, "Axel? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Axel said calmly.

"What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" Saix asked.

"I'm here to save Mira from you guys." Axel responded.

"Why would you want to save her? Do you even know what she is? She's a vampire, she's a monster." Zexion said as he made a fist with his hand.

Axel shook his head, "I know she is a vampire, but she is not monster." Axel looked over at Mira who smiled at him. Axel then raised his head and looked at the Vampire Hunters. "Don't you ever say that about her."

Zexion and Saix's eye's widen, the other Vampire Hunters seemed surprised but not as much as Axel's old college friends. Zexion quickly regained from the surprise, "Axel, since when have you been a vampire?"

"Only for a few days." Axel said.

Zexion looked at Axel, "I don't know if we can believe that. You're a vampire, and that means you are our enemy."

Axel sighed and didn't answer, instead he walked over to Mira and untied her and helped her up. He held her in his arms and leaned towards her and whispered, "Let's get out of here. We will run as fast as we can, they won't be able catch up to us."

"Don't act so cowardly." Zexion said as he crossed his arms, "You're both vampires, you are savage monsters that kill humans. That's why we need to destroy you."

Mira turned around as Axel let go of her. She took a few steps towards the staircase. "We are not savage, you are wrong." She said as she spoke in a calm voice.

"Then why do we hear these stories about vampires killing humans? Why have there been reports of dead humans with all their blood drained? Can you answer that?!" Zexion shouted angrily.

"Yes I can. There are two kinds of vampires, ones who are in control of their senses and those who are not. The ones who have lost their senses are the ones you hear about, Axel and I are not those vampires. We don't go around drinking blood from humans...but if we did, we wouldn't take all of human's blood, we would spare them." Mira explained as she looked down at the ground.

"Is that so?" Zexion said as he formed a smirk across his face, "Then prove it. If you can supposedly not take all of a human's blood then show me. Take my blood, but spare me. Show me you are not a savage monster."

Mira didn't look up but Axel could see a small smile on her face. "Mira…" He said, trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything.

Zexion slowly walked down the stairs, until he stood in front of Mira, "If you end up sparing me, I will let you and Axel go for now. But if you kill me, the other Vampire Hunters will kill both of you."

Mira looked up and nodded, "Fine then, but you will make your men wait for ten minutes after I drain some of your blood. You will pass out for a short bit of course."

Zexion lowered his eyebrows, "I see…" He turned around to face his men, "You heard her, you will wait ten minutes. If she ends up killing me, do whatever you can to destroy her."

The Vampire Hunters nodded as Zexion turned back to face Mira. Without saying another word, Mira place her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and quickly bite into his neck before he could have any possible thoughts about changing his mind. Zexion gasped but soon he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Mira placed him on the ground and stared at the Vampire Hunters, "Now we wait ten minutes. If he doesn't wake up in ten minutes...then… You can kill me."

"Mira, what are you saying?" Axel said as he walked over to Mira. He looked at her and he saw the smile was still on her face.

Everyone waited in silence, and after about eight minutes Zexion started to move. All the Vampire Hunters stared in surprise. That was when Mira started to chuckle. "What is so funny?" Saix asked.

Mira still chuckled as she looked at Saix, "I guess you guys don't know then."

"Know what?" Saix asked.

"When a vampire doesn't drain all of a human's blood...that's what turns a human into a vampire." Mira said with a smile.

The Vampire Hunters gasped in shock as Zexion quickly sat up. He was breathing quickly and his eyes were blood red. Before Zexion could say or do anything, Mira wrapped one arm around Zexion. "Well, I think we better be going now." Mira hit Zexion on his head, knocking him out. Mira picked up Zexion and looked at Axel, "Run!" Mira said before running towards the door. She used her vampire speed to run out before Axel could say anything.

Before Axel ran he looked at Saix, who was still standing at the top of the stairs with the other hunters. Saix looked at him angrily, he was no longer Axel's friend. Axel sighed and then took off running out of the old mansion. He ran all the way back to the entrance to the Vampire Underground. Axel headed down the staircase, and he saw Mira laying Zexion down in the first cell to his right.

"Mira?" Axel asked.

Mira turned around, her smile was gone. She looked down at the ground, "Axel… I'm sorry. It's just… that one moment… It felt like a opportunity… and I…" She trailed off.

Axel walked up to Mira and put his arms around her, "Hey, it's ok. Don't be upset with yourself. You didn't kill him."

"But… I brought a Vampire Hunter to the Vampire Underground…And not just any Vampire Hunter, he's the leader of the group." Mira said. Her eyes then filled with worry, "Oh what am I going to tell Otieno? I don't think he will like to hear this…"

"It will be ok Mira." Axel said, trying to cheer her up.

Mira smiled before Axel let go of her and both of them walked out of the cell, she closed the cell door and locked it. "I guess you should wait here then. You can talk to him when he wakes up. I'm going to talk to Otieno." She then walked off down the hallway and entered the door that lead to Otieno's throne room.

After a few seconds Zexion started to wake up, he sat up and put his hands on his head. He moaned slightly before turning to see Axel. As soon as he saw him he stood up and ran up to the bars. "Axel!" He shouted. "What happened?! What did she do?!"

"That…um…Well, she turned you into…a vampire." Axel said.

Zexion's eyes grew wide and then filled with anger. He grabbed the bars on the cell and gripped them tightly. "She did what?! Axel let me out of here! I'm going to kill her!"

Axel shook his head, "I can't, I don't have the key. Even if I did, I wouldn't let you out."

Zexion scoffed, "I thought you were my friend. I guess you've changed since college."

"You were the one who said I was your enemy. You're the one who has changed. After college I never really saw you or Saix. You guys never told me that you created a Vampire Hunters group."

"We didn't think you'd be interested…" Zexion said before looking around. "Wait a minute, this is your hideout isn't it? This is where all the vampires come to hide." He started to laugh.

"Zexion, you're not going to tell anyone where this is. You're a vampire now, whether you like it or not." Axel said as he crossed his arms.

Zexion gritted his teeth and sat down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I've never felt so hungry before."

"That's what happens when you first become a vampire. If you cooperate, you can get some blood so you won't starve."

Zexion glared at Axel, "I will never cooperate."

Axel sighed, "If you are going to be like that, then fine. I'll be back later." He started to walk off towards the door to Otieno's throne room. He passed by the jail cell that Xion was in, she was asleep and Roxas was asleep next to her.

As Axel approached the door, he saw it was open slightly. He could hear Mira and Otieno talking. He stopped in front of the door and listened. He peeked through the door and could see Mira standing on the top of the staircase, and Otieno was sitting in his throne.

"Mira, you did what?!" Otieno shouted, his voice getting angry.

"Otieno I said I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I thought this could be-" Mira tried to say but she was cut off.

"This is not a good thing! You brought a Vampire Hunter here. They are our enemy, even if you turned him into a vampire, he still will want to kills us. I am not happy Mira."

"But Otieno-" Mira tried to speak but was cut off again.

"But nothing! I have been dealing with enough problems! I do not want to deal with another! This is not something that can go unpunished." Otieno said as he stood up from his throne.

He quickly pulled out a small knife from his pocket and stabbed it into Mira's gut. Mira cried out in pain as she stumbled backwards and ended up falling down the staircase. As soon as she hit the ground, Axel ran into the room and ran towards Mira. He picked her up in his arms, she was unconscious but she was still breathing. The lower half of her shirt was stained with blood.

"Axel. You were listening to our conversation?" Otieno asked as he wiped off his knife with a cloth.

"I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." Axel looked at Mira then at Otieno. "Did you have to do that to her?! You could have killed her!" Axel shouted with frustration and anger.

"It's her punishment, but she will heal. Vampires can't be killed so easily. But I have been dealing with a lot recently and I am not in a good mood. Take her to her room and let her heal. And I will leave you to deal the with Vampire Hunter. Make sure he doesn't run away or anything."

Axel slowly nodded as he stood up and walked to the other door, he opened it up and walked down the hallway. He walked until he saw a door that had a sticker on it that said "Mira". Axel opened the door and placed Mira on the bed.

She moaned slightly before opening her eyes. "Axel?"

Axel held her hands, "Yeah, I'm here for you. Are you alright?"

Mira was breathing in and out slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. My body will heal soon enough. Don't worry about me." Mira smiled as Axel let go of her hands, she placed one of them on his cheek. "I just need some rest."

"Alright, I guess I will go deal with Zexion now." Axel said.

"Don't let him get away, we can't have him tell the other Vampire Hunters where this place is."

Axel nodded his head, "I know." He leaned in and kissed Mira on the lips, "I'll be back later."

Mira smiled before closing her eyes to rest. Axel quietly walked out of the room and headed back to the jail cell hallway. He walked through the throne room and Otieno wasn't there. Axel wondered where Otieno went but quickly forgot about it and thought about Zexion. How was he going to deal with him? He knew it was going to be hard to get Zexion to cooperate and listen, but he had to try.

* * *

Well that's the end of another long chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you all are too. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Reviews are always helpful to me an help me be a better writer. I also love to see what you all have to say about my story. Don't forget to check out my other stories, I write a lot of Kingdom Hearts fanfictions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright...Um...Well I apparently wrote this back in March of 2016 and completely forgot about it...Welp**  
 **Past me: I'm going to write this 'till I finish. I am writing so fast.**  
 **Current me: Uh...why did I want to write this again? Why was I so motivated?**  
 **Past me: Idk. But you should continue!**  
 **Currently me: Well...I'll try to...but I still got so many stories to work on. Enjoy though!**

Also I finally thought to use the photoshopped image of Axel that started this whole story for the cover image.

* * *

 **Ch.9**

When Axel entered the jail cell hallway he saw a small key hook with two keys on it. He took one of them and headed down to the cell Zexion was in. Zexion sat on the floor facing away from the cell door, but when he heard Axel approach he turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm here to help you out, so you don't starve to death." Axel said as he slowly opened the cell door. As soon as the door was open, Zexion got up and ran past Axel. He started running down the hallway towards the throne room. "Stop!" Axel yelled.

Just as Zexion was about to grab the door and open it, the door swung open and hit him in the face. He stumbled back as the door fully opened. Holden stood in the doorway, wide-eyed. Zexion ran his hand over his face before looking at Holden. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before Holden walked right up to Zexion and looked him in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?! Standing in front the door like that!" Holden yelled, then she carefully looked at Zexion. "Wait a minute… I recognize your face." Her eyes widened. "You! What are you doing here!?" She shouted before punching Zexion right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Holden looked towards Axel, who walked slowly over to her, "Axel, what is he doing here? He is a Vampire Hunter. He's the one who shot me a few nights ago. But wait…" Holden said as she thought it over. "Red eyes… Axel what happened?"

"You may want to ask Mira that, but she needs to rest first." Axel said.

Holden sighed, "I see. Well I am not happy to see him here." Holden grumbled before turning around and heading back the way she came.

Axel walked over to Zexion and waited for him to wake up. After a minute he let out a groan. "Oh...what happened? Who was that?" Zexion asked.

"That was Holden. She is a vampire who you apparently shot at a few nights ago."

"Damn, she can really punch hard." He said rubbing his face. He stood up and looked at Axel and sighed. "You said you'd help me? What will you do then?"

"Since you're a vampire now, you need to drink blood. I'll help you figure out what to do." Axel said.

Zexion scowled. "Fine. Help me. I don't know what else to do, I just feel so hungry."

"Ok, let's go." Axel said as he grabbed Zexion's arm tightly and started pulling him down the hallway.

"You don't have to drag me along…" Zexion grumbled.

"I can't let you run away." Axel stated as they walked up the stairs. The exited out into the forest and Axel started to look around. He soon saw the eyes of an animal a few feet away. He slowly approached and the animal stayed where it was. Axel let go of Zexion "You'll have to drink that animal's blood."

Zexion grumbled, showing that he was not happy with this at all. "How though?"

Axel shook his head "I don't know. Just go and try. Just don't go and drink all of its blood." Axel said as Zexion kneeled down towards the animal.

It took a few minutes but Zexion finally grabbed onto the animal and drank some of its blood. After that, it ran into a bush. Zexion then stood up and Axel grabbed him his arm again. Zexion sighed, "Do you need to keep holding on to me."

Axel sighed and slowly nodded, "I can't trust you as of now, even if you were my friend once."

Zexion scoffed again, but didn't say a word more as they headed back to the staircase. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Holden was there about to head up. She glared at Zexion and walked up to him. She grabbed the collar if his cloak and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't think that I will ever forget who you are, or what you did. You better not do anything to make me mad." Holden said.

"I...um" Zexion tried to say something but was cut off by Holden.

"Don't say anything, I got my eyes on you. I don't like you." Holden said before slapping Zexion hard in the face. She then pushed past him and Axel and headed up the stairs.

Zexion and Axel stood there in silence for a moment before Zexion rubbed the side of his face that Holden has slapped. There was a red hand mark on his cheek, "What's with her? What's her problem?"

"She doesn't like you because you're a Vampire Hunter. Plus, like I said before, you apparently shot at her a few nights ago." Axel said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh that was her…But is she really going to beat me up every time she sees me? I really hope not." Zexion turned around and looked at Axel, "Is she always that rude and violent?"

"Nope, not from what I've seen. Man, she must really hate your guts. Now come on, get back to your cell."

"Fine…" Zexion sighed and walked back into the cell, which had a mattress, blankets, and a pillow now placed on the floor. He sat down on the mattress and crossed his arms. "Now what?

"You're probably going to get really tired and fall asleep. That's what happened to me." Axel explained.

"How can you deal with this so calmly? How can you accept being a vampire?" Zexion asked as he crossed his arms.

Axel shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't happy at first, but now I don't really care. My friends Roxas and Xion are here now, I don't have to hide from them or anything."

"So you have new friends, you just forgot about me and Saix and got new friends." Zexion mumbled quietly as he laid down on the mattress. Axel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He sighed heavily and walked down the hallway, leaving Zexion to be alone.

Axel walked back to Mira's room and slowly opened the door. Axel quietly walked over to Mira to see that she was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Mira?" He whispered quietly.

Mira slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Axel, "You're back." She smiled as she sat up. "How did it go with Zexion?"

"Uh alright I guess. He only tried to run away once, but Holden stopped him. I don't know if he will ever cooperate though," Axel said as he sat down next to Mira on the bed, while Mira sat up.

"Don't be top upset about it. If anyone should be upset, it's me. It's all my fault." Mira looked down and sighed, tears filling her eyes. "I'm just as bad as Alec was."

Axel gasped. He was shocked that Mira would say something like that, "Mira! Don't say that, you know that's not true. I know it's not true. What you did was not the same as what Alec did."

"But…" Mira started, but Axel grabbed her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"It's not the same. Please don't let yourself think that," Axel said.

Mira slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Axel. "Thank you Axel. I'm glad you're here for me."

* * *

Alright...So I finally posted this chapter that was written for so long. Sorry about that. I can't remember all to well, but I guess something came up and I was too busy and then I forgot. I still wanna write and finish this (as I do my other stories), but I am just trying to find my motivation again for most of them.  
But anyways, hope you enjoyed one of my more stranger random stories.


End file.
